legopiratesofthecaribbeanthevideogamewalkthroughfandomcom-20200213-history
Tortuga
Walkthrough After arriving at the dock, you now need to get into the town itself. Walk up the locked gate and pick up and torch. Carry it back to the cannon and press the Action button to take control of the cannon. Aim carefully at the bar across the gate and fire. Keep shotting until you blast open the gate. Once the way is clear, head into the center of Tortuga. To get to the area where Mr. Gibbs is, you need to get a horse and cart out of the way. The cart is missing two wheels. Find them near the cart, pick them up, and then carry them to place them onto the cart. Next you need to feed the horse an apple. An apple is located near the well in the center of the town. You can use the compass to help you find it. Pick up the apple and give it to the horse. Now climb up onto the horse and ride it to the left to move the cart out of the way. After a bit, the cart will fall apart. Don't worry about it. Head through the open gateway to the right. You need a key for this area, so use your compass to locate it. Enter the pig pen and destroy the large cate. Assemble the pieces into a sofa and a key will drop from the wall. Pick up the key and place it on the crank. Turn the key to raise the bucket to the upper level. Jump up and grab onto the nearby ladder to pull it down. Climb up the ladder, pick up the bucket and carry it to the green pad by the water container. Use your sword to pull on the nearby crank to fill the bucket with water. Now carry the bucket of water to the green pad on the right. It will drop down to wake up Mr. Gibbs. Select Mr. Gibbs and use his hammer to pound on the glowing bricks by the gate; this opens the gate so you can return to the center of the town. Once there, pound on some more glowing bricks to the right of the well to open the door. Inside, pick up the torch and carry it back toward the gate leading to the dock. On the right side of the path you will find a crate of dynamite. Use the torch to light the fuse and move back. After it blows up, assemble the pieces lying on the ground. You need a key for this area, so use your compass to locate the key and then head down the stairs into the cave. Once your down in the cellar, move to the opposite end and hit the barrel with a person inside. Although you have released Marty, he won't join you unless you find his explosive gun. Use Jack's compass to locate the gun, which is buried, and also a shovel for digging up the gun. Pick up the gun and give it to Marty so he will join your crew. Marty has the ability to crawl through small passageways. Take control of him and crawl through the hatch and into the cell behind the steel bars. Fire the gun at the silver blocks in the corner to lower a platform from the tavern above. Crawl back through the passageway and fire the explosive gun at the silver blocks under the platform after defeating the pirates that attack you. Now climb up the ladder to exit the cellar and enter the tavern. Once in the tavern, use Jack's compass to locate the guitar. Then switch to Mr. Gibbs and pound on the glowing bricks along the left wall to raise all of the chandeliers in the room. Jump up and grab onto the green bars around he chandeliers on the far right. Crawl around to the life side and then jump across the next chandelier. Use this method to get to the balcony on the room's left side. Once there, go through the nearby doorway into Anamaria's room. Inside the room, Anamaria is being held captive. Defeat the two pirates. However, before Anamaria will join your crew, you need to find here ruby. Use the compass to find out where the ruby is hidden and then break furniture to get it. Pick up the ruby and give it to Anamaria. Now you can take control of this new character. More pirates will start to come in through the windows to attack. As Anamaria, jump up and grab onto the bars above the window to close the shutters. Once both windows are secured, defeat any remaining pirates as well as a couple that come in from the door on the left. Once it is clear, head out the door on the left to return to the central part of Tortuga. Select Anamaria and, from the balcony where you just emerged from the tavern, jump up to the green bar. As Anamaria swings around, jump across to the left to a second green bar and then onto the adjacent balcony. Walk along the balcony to push a crate down to the ground below. Carry the music box that was inside the crate over to the green pad and set it down. It will begin to play music and the doors to the nearby building will open up as pirates pour out. Go inside to find Cotton, who needs to get his parrot. Inside, push the crate along the checkered path to the left side of the room. As Anamaria, jump up onto the crate and then jump again up onto the balcony. Attack the pirate near the paso the parrot can get away. Now cross the opposite balcony by walking on a plank. Attack two more pirates to keep the parrot moving until it lands on the chandelier, Finally, jump over onto the chandelier to cause it to crash down. The parrot will go the Cotton and he will join your crew. Now that you have added four new members to you crew, it is time to return to the ship. Make your way back to the dock and climb aboard the rowboat to end the level. Appearances Playable * Will Turner * Captain Jack Sparrow * Mr. Gibbs * Marty * Anamaria * Cotton Category:Levels Category:Console Category:The Curse of the Black Pearl Category:T Category:O Category:R Category:U Category:G Category:A